


Wake Up, Lovebirds

by Sampika



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Fluff, M/M, Nat totally ships them, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampika/pseuds/Sampika
Summary: “If they’re going to be staying here, some of them are going to have to double up,” Laura pointed out.Clint let out a chuckle, already seeing the looks on the other Avengers’ faces. “That’s not going to sell.”Or:That time Steve and Tony had to share a bed.





	Wake Up, Lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

> That line really stuck out to me during my last MCU rewatch marathon, and I just needed to do something cute with it. Cliche bed sharing trope is cliche, and I love it.

Tony jerked the sheets back towards his side of the bed, sliding Steve an angry glare that went unnoticed by the sleeping super soldier. Blanket-hog. Grumbling under his breath, Tony scooted himself even closer to the edge of the bed, near the point of falling off. Leave it to the other Avengers to leave him stuck in a bed with Steve for the night. Hopefully they wouldn’t have to stay at this safe house for long.

The Barton’s had only two guest rooms, each with only a double bed. Natasha and Bruce had agreed to bunk together, and Thor quickly claimed the couch. As a result: this mess.

Tony was half tempted to build a wall of pillows in between himself and Steve, but decided against it as his body gave another drawn out and exhausted yawn. It had been a long day. He would just have to make the best of the situation, and hope Steve wouldn’t keep constantly pulling the covers off of him during the night.

Closing his eyes, Tony forced himself to sink into the silence of Barton’s remote country house. It was so unlike the big cities he was used to, and the gentle chirp of crickets took the place of bustling cars in the city that never sleeps. Before long, the quiet and the cricket song and the cool night air lulled Tony into a fitful sleep.

When he woke, it was still much too dark outside to be any sort of reasonable hour. And he was no longer on the edge of the bed. Right in the center, in fact, with his face buried in what he hoped was a pillow but was most definitely not. It was too solid, and warm, and _breathing._

The scientist stiffened, realizing this he was currently _snuggled_ into Steve Roger’s _chest_. And was that an arm reaching around his waist? 

_Please don’t be awake, please don’t be awake,_ he thought, the mantra playing on repeat in his head as he looked to Steve’s face. The soldier’s eyes were closed, and his breathing was still that deep, slow rhythm of sleep. 

Biting the bottom of his lip, Tony’s gaze flicked over Steve’s sleeping form. How could he remove himself from his arms without waking him..?

It took him about 10 minutes of brainstorming and Steve unconsciously snuggling closer in his sleep before Tony realized that trying to escape was pointless. This was it. This was how they die. It was clear that Steve wasn’t letting go, his sleeping mind had claimed it’s prisoner.

Tony sighed and resigned himself to simply lying there, trying to ignore the arm around his body that was actually very comforting, and the breath that was close enough to mix with his own, and the warmth of shared body heat that chased away the chilly night air. He definitely tried to ignore that fact that he just seemed to _fit_ there, wrapped in Steve’s arms so close that their chests pressed together and their legs tangled, and that his head fit snugly in the crook of Steve’s neck. 

He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but it was actually… nice. He felt like he could sleep without worrying about his night terrors for once. They had become less frequent and vivid after the ordeal with Killian, but once Ultron threatened humanity... a lot of the anxiety and nightmares came back to haunt him with the intensity of the past.

Here, in the embrace of Steve’s arms, he somehow felt comforted. And seeing as he couldn’t remove himself from the situation, Tony closed his eyes. He slowed his breathing to match Steve’s, and was soon asleep once again.

~~~

Nat climbed the stairs to the guest rooms, looking for the only two in the house that hadn’t woken up yet, either by alarms or the scent of bacon and eggs wafting up from the stove. Coming to the door, she tapped a light knock on the door and pushed it open without waiting for a response.

She stopped in her tracks, smirking at the sight that greeted her. 

Steve and Tony were still sleeping, bodies pressed so close together that a crowbar would probably have a hard time prying them apart. They each had their arms wrapped around the other’s waist, and the sheets had been abandoned over the lower half of their legs. She spotted Tony’s sleep ruffled dark hair poking out from Steve’s neck, where the scientist’s nose was currently buried.

Pulling out her phone, Nat smirked to herself and snapped several pictures of the two. This could be _excellent_ blackmail material, should she need it. And it was so tooth-achingly sweet and adorable to look at. 

“Wake up, lovebirds!” she called, giving Tony a rough shove. She didn’t really want to disturb them, but Stark would be in a pissy mood if he missed out on bacon. And then they’d have to listen to his complaining all day. “Thor is gonna eat all of the bacon if you don’t get there first.”

Both men jerked away from each other in a hurry as they woke, necks and cheeks and ears flushing bright red. Steve flushed even more when he caught sight of Natasha, grinning down at them with a smirk that clearly stated that she had seen it all.

They were never going to hear the end of this one.


End file.
